edfandomcom-20200215-history
Fool on the Ed
"Fool on the Ed" is the 17th episode of Season 1 and the 17th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the kids of the Cul-de-Sac are being terrorized by the infamous "Prank Master". The Eds soon become terrified that they may be the next victims on his list. Plot When both Ed and Edd's attempts to play tricks on Eddy backfire, he ends up getting a very fat head and openly declares himself as the King of the Pranksters, claiming that before the day is out he will have made every kid in the Cul-de-Sac his victim. But out of the blue comes a shock for Eddy's ego in the shape of the enigmatic Prank Master who is slowly working his or her way through the neighborhood. Rolf is tossed into the mud in a butter churn barrel, Jonny 2x4 dangles from a tree in a diaper, Kevin gets nipped in a bear trap, Sarah falls into a trap door, and Jimmy gets pranked with a silly-face balloon in a present. Kids everywhere are tripped, squashed, trapped and generally embarrassed and as soon as the Eds dive for the sandbox, a bunch of Prank Master cards surround them completely. Edd realizes they are next since the Prank Master has gotten everybody else. Eddy's confidence seems to have evaporated and it's only a matter of time before the three quivering panicking Eds meet their nemesis so they have to be ultra cautious for anything that appears somewhat suspicious. After finding a jawbreaker that appears out of the blue and just stands there, Eddy believes it may be a trap, but he may be wrong since nothing has happened yet. Sarah and Jimmy are walking down the sidewalk and notice the jawbreaker. Jimmy takes it and begins to lick on it before sucking it into his mouth, and they walk away. Eddy realizes he was wrong, embarrassed. He quickly changes the subject by tieing Edd's hat to his underwear, then Ed gives Eddy a wedgie, and Edd and Eddy pulls Ed's pants on him. Suddenly, they see all the kids laughing at them in a nearby bush. They reveal there was never a Prank Master and that they all pretended to be pranked. Eddy, refusing to give up his title as The King of Pranks, plans to get them all back for that. The Eds leave to get back at the kids. While the other kids are playing around the cul-de-sac, the Eds plan a super prank in Eddy's garage. It's called the El Mongo Stink Bomb. Eddy explains that his Older Brother taught him how to make it before he left. As they finish it, they try to get it out of the garage but it gets stuck. As they try to get it out, it suddenly explodes, spreading from the garage to all over Peach Creek and blowing a massive wave of stinky gas at everyone's faces. In the end, everyone has been pranked, including the Eds themselves. Eddy faints from the smell, Edd can't stand the stench, and Ed doesn't mind the smell, claiming that it smells good. Memorable Quotes *'Eds': "The Prank Master?!" Edd from the handwritten Prank Master card in Ed's hand: "He's such a horrible printer!" Ed: "Here! You hold it, Double D." Edd: "I have no idea where it's been!" ---- *'Eddy': watching the fumes percolate through the stink bomb "My brother showed me how to make it, before he went away. Isn't it beautiful?" Edd: "The odor should be quite impressive." Eddy: in the background "Just one more ingredient (Ed's stinky sock)." laughs while Eddy is grabbing his leg ---- *'Ed': in the smell of the erupted stink bomb "Ah, something smells good." Edd: his nose "It is said that scent is a gateway to one's inner essence." Eddy: scrambled by the stench "Yes! I stink, therefore I am!" ---- *'Edd': giggles "M-m-me?" the test tubes and heads towards the phone "H-h-how do I look, Eddy?" Eddy: "It's a phone call, Romeo." Edd: on the roller-skates in mid-speech "Thank you, ED-D-D-Y!" ---- *'Edd': the [[El Mongo Stink Bomb] has exploded] "I CAN'T BREATHE!" Trivia *When Kevin inhales the stench, his breathing sounds watery and his nose is otherwise stuffed. If so, then there is a good chance he shouldn't have been able to smell anything, but it is more likely that he would still be affected by the stench of the stink bomb. *Nazz only makes a small cameo appearance in this episode; she is seen with the other kids laughing at the Eds for falling for their pranks, but she was never seen being pranked. *This is the first time we see the El Mongo Stink Bomb. The other time it is mentioned is in the video game, Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures and the online game Cul-de-Sac Smash 2: Wheels of Fury. However, in the game, it is a lot smaller, so small that Eddy can hold it up and throw it and in the former, the stink bomb is not shown but it is considered as Eddy's special attack in the latter. *The shot where Edd and Eddy give Ed a wedgie (after they got one) is the design of the CD cover for Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. *This is the second time Edd says "I CAN'T BREATHE!!!!" The first time was "The Ed-Touchables." *This episode's title is based on "Fool on the Hill" (A song by the Beatles). *The remote control used to control the El Mongo Stink Bomb appears again in "The Good Ol' Ed". *Eddy's line of "I stink, therefore I am" is a reference to the famous saying, "I think, therefore I am." *The Kankers do not make an appearance in this episode. *List of pranks happened in this episode: #Churning Chamber Imprisonment (Rolf) #Infant Imitation (Jonny) #Trap Door (Sarah) #Surprise Gift (Jimmy) #Giant Human Swatter (Kevin) #Bear Trap Biter (Kevin) #Spring Launcher Trap (Jonny) *This episode was featured on the Ed, Edd n Eddy Vol.2: Fools' Par-Ed-ise DVD. Goofs *When Sarah falls into the trap door, there is no Prank Master card to be seen. In every other scene where a kid is pranked, a Prank Master card is seen. *Usually Rolf has only Victor under his ownership. But this episode shows that Rolf has three other goats under his ownership. Gallery Eddy's Pranks ' ed1.jpg| 'Ed' edd1.jpg| 'Edd' ed12.jpg| 'Ed again''' edd12.jpg| Edd again thekids.jpg| The Kids ' The "Prank Master's" Pranks Rolfp.jpg| 'Rolf' Jonnyp.jpg| 'Jonny 2x4' Plankp.jpg| 'Plank' Sarahp.jpg| 'Sarah' Kevinp.jpg| 'Kevin' Jimmyp.jpg| 'Jimmy' Jonnyp2.jpg| 'Jonny 2x4' (Again) Kevinp2.jpg| 'Kevin''' (Again) Other Mongo.png|The El Mongo Stink Bomb Video l7cOk1_z3YU Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Pages that need to be rewritten